DEAN NATE102413
08:39 -- talentedAviator TA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 20:39 -- 08:39 TA: Hi nate 08:39 AC: sup 08:40 TA: not much, just got done talking to jack 08:40 AC: WHAT 08:40 AC: I specifically said 08:40 AC: "do not 08:40 AC: contact this 08:40 AC: asshole" 08:42 TA: when? 08:42 AC: when I gave out his handle 08:43 TA: besides, i have been tricking him into give me information about the game, like for one thing, I now know he is somthing called a Bargle 08:43 AC: If I knew you'd talk to him 08:43 AC: anyways, I'd have just kept it 08:43 AC: to myself 08:45 AC: a 08:45 AC: what? 08:46 TA: somthing called a Bargle, I don't know he didn't go into any details, but i guess that must be what his species is 08:46 AC: that's a 08:46 AC: really dumb name 08:49 TA: don't look at me, but anyways he also told me, that other people entered the game besides him, 1 other person to be correct 08:51 AC: interesting 08:51 AC: but 08:51 TA: ?? 08:52 AC: why 08:52 AC: why bother talking to this asshole 08:53 AC: no matter what he says 08:53 AC: gonna kill him anyways 08:54 TA: well, sure but it's good to ask questions first, and shoot later 08:55 AC: ha 08:55 AC: I don't trush a damn word 08:55 AC: that comes out of his mouth 08:55 AC: *trust 08:56 TA: i don't know, all the info i have gotten so far has proven to be reliable 08:56 AC: how would you know 08:57 AC: if it's reliable? 08:57 TA: because, he has given me other information that is true, and while i have no reason to trust him, i also did a few things in order to get that info 08:58 AC: oh god 08:58 AC: what 08:59 TA: nothing to bad, i gave him his wig back, and a jar of toenail clipings, and a voice recording of my voice, thats has me saying Jack is the best 08:59 TA: pretty weird if you ask me 09:00 AC: great 09:00 AC: I wonder what he plans to do with that stuff 09:01 TA: who knows, honestly i think he is just really shallow and slef consious 09:02 AC: I still am wary 09:02 AC: about conversing with him 09:02 TA: yeah,you just leave that to me, im trained in interogating peopel 09:02 TA: people* 09:02 AC: too bad 09:03 AC: he's not a person 09:04 TA: hey, ineragation is interagtion, everyone has something they fear, you just use that fear to get info from them 09:05 AC: and whose to say 09:05 TA: anyways, what do you think about this other person jack talked about, any ideas? 09:06 AC: no clue 09:07 TA: hmm, well im sure, ill think of something, and when i do, i'll make sure to tell you, cause thats what freinds do they share stuff and tell eacch other the truth 09:08 AC: like how you told me 09:09 AC: you were going to talk to Jack 09:09 AC: BEFORE you did it 09:09 AC: right? 09:09 TA: well, that was the whole reason i asked for it, was to get a hold of him 09:10 AC: the whole reason I gave it out 09:10 AC: was so people would know who to avoid 09:11 TA: oh, well i tough, i can deal, besides it's not like your my leader, also im a free spirt i do what i want 09:12 AC: with someone like Jack fucking with us 09:12 AC: go it alone bravado is exactly what we 09:12 AC: don't need 09:14 TA: fine, next time, im about to do somthing rash, ill ask you for advice first 09:15 AC: no 09:15 AC: you don't ask me 09:15 AC: you ask everyone 09:16 AC: if this is a team game 09:16 AC: the team needs to know 09:18 TA: fine, i will ask the team on major decisions but the small things i will deal with on my own, now good day sir 09:18 -- talentedAviator TA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 21:18 --